


Abigail's Announcement

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Murder Family, Homosexuality, M/M, Murder Family, Pillow Talk, Will Loves Hannibal, reference to Abigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Will brushed his teeth while Hannibal turned down the bed. Neither had said a word about Abigail’s announcement. Maybe there was nothing to say. Still, it wasn’t their usual dinner conversation about school and job hunting.

  He clicked off the bathroom light. “Well, that was interesting.”

  Already tucked in, Hannibal patted the space beside him. “Yes.”

  Will slid under the covers. “I mean, it wasn’t a surprise-”

  -“No. Of course not.”

  “Still.”





	

Will brushed his teeth while Hannibal turned down the bed. Neither had said a word about Abigail’s announcement. Maybe there was nothing to say. Still, it wasn’t their usual dinner conversation about school and job hunting.

He clicked off the bathroom light. “Well, that was interesting.”

Already tucked in, Hannibal patted the space beside him. “Yes.”

Will slid under the covers. “I mean, it wasn’t a surprise-”

-“No. Of course not.”

“Still.”

Hannibal spooned around him. “Yes.”

It felt wrong to say that he suspected Abigail was gay. Like an accusation. The guilt fled as he relaxed into Hannibal’s arms. “I saw how you were practically bouncing in your chair.”

“I was not.”

“You were.”

“I’m happy for her,” Hannibal offered.

“I’m happy for her too. You were downright giddy.”

“I’m never giddy.”

He could hear Hannibal smile, feel it. “I’ve seen you giddy.”

“Well, maybe you have.”

Will pictured her face. “She seemed … relieved.”

“I’m sure she feels some relief, even knowing we’d be happy for her.”

“Yeah. I guess there’s still some kind of fear around the subject.”

“Social norms are powerful things. Even the most self-aware don’t always recognize their influence.”

It was that kind doctor voice Hannibal sometimes used. Soothing. Safe. “And it’s not easy talking to your parents about sex, even indirectly.” Parents. The word came so easily, Will didn’t have time to think about it. Until after. This is what parents do. Lay in bed and talk about their children.

Hannibal curled close. “For some people, it’s not easy talking about it at all.”

Will tipped his head back. “Meaning me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I talk about sex.”

Hannibal kissed his nose. “You do now. You weren’t always so comfortable.”

“What can I say? I wasn’t exactly prepared for …” He studied Hannibal’s face in the near dark.

“For what, Will?”

Hannibal looked so soft just then. Patient as always. As if there was nowhere else he’d rather be. Will took a deep breath. “For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
